


Dead Ends

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [18]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, as in alternate self death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: For most of your life all you do is wait.





	Dead Ends

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: patience.

Your name is Jade Harley and for most of your life it seems that all you do is wait. You wait for your grandfather to come home, for your friends to come online, for the future to come along. Mostly, though, you wait for John: you wait for him to wake up, to get you into the game, to initiate the scratch, you wait and you wait and you wait—

Sometimes you wonder how many Jades died of Waiting For John.

How many are still waiting in the infinity of Paradox Space.

If any ever managed to break the habit.


End file.
